In the present circumstances, for example, a touch operation on a screen and an operation on a switch attached to a jog dial or a handle have been widely spread as an operation on an in-vehicle device in a vehicle. As the in-vehicle device serving as an operation target, in addition to a navigation system installed in a center display, an air conditioner, and an audio device, a head up display (HUD) that projects information on a front glass of a vehicle has been recently spread. Under this background, an operation based on a gesture has been introduced as an operation on an in-vehicle device since an operation is intuitive, time and effort of an operation is reduced, and a period of time in which a line of sight is turned away at the time of an operation is reduced.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a driver's hand motion toward an image display device displaying a switch operation portion is photographed by a camera, a computer displays a response indicating that the switch operation portion has been operated when the operation is determined to be an operation on the switch operation portion based on image information, a sensor detects a start motion for starting an operation and an end motion for ending an operation, and the camera starts or ends the photography according to a detection signal.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which a control unit detects a line-of-sight direction or motion of a user based on an image photographed by an imaging unit as motion on an electrical device, and a process of controlling a status of the electrical device is performed according to the detected line-of-sight direction or motion of the user.